


Stress Relief

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: This is one of my favorite pairings, so I really enjoyed writing it.Hope you like it :)





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueTeaParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/gifts).



> This is one of my favorite pairings, so I really enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

The humming noise or the ventilation system was the only thing that broke the silence of the shuttle bay. With most of the crew doing their regular shifts or sleeping, this area of the Normandy was empty most of the time. 

Except for a lonely figure that had made the shuttle bay his home. 

Steve Cortez wiped the sweat from his forehead with his hand as moved under the shuttle, illuminating the inferior part of the vehicle with his omnitool while he took his time to make sure everything was holding in its place and that everything from the screws to the fuel lines was working as it should be. 

He knew it was. This was the 4th time that day that he performed a check on the vehicle.

But he didn't want to stop. Staying occupied was the only way to stop his mind from drifting, to avoid the unpleasant memories that arrived with the silence.

“You're not planning on sleeping today ?”

The husky voice left no doubt about who had spoken.

“Hey, Kaidan”

“You do realize that you have spent all day here, Steve ?”

“Hadn't noticed, really. But if it gets you down here to check on me, it can't be all that bad”

“Cortez…”

“Well, thanks for stopping by. I really need to get back to…”

The pilot didn't have time to react as the tray on which he was resting was yanked out from under the Kodiak, coming face to face with an annoyed looking Major.

“Kaidan”

“Steve”

They both remained silent for a few moments. Cortez noticed how Alenko’s sight moved up and down his sweat stained tank top and his tonified arms.

“You're looking… good”

“I know” Cortez replied with a wink “Do you have something on your pocket or are you just happy to see me ?”

“Take a break, Steve”

“You know, I really should finish…”

Kaidan grabbed Cortez by his tank top, lifting him up and pushing him against the shuttle. Before Cortez could say anything, Kaidan captured his mouth, drawing out long moans from the man as his tongue moved against his’s. Steve moved his hands and tightly grabbed Kaidan's bottom, making the man moan against him as he breathed deeply against his neck.

“Let's go inside”

“After you, Major”

Steve opened the door to the Kodiak and promptly pushed Kaidan inside, who clumsily stumbled against the other wall of the shuttle. As he stood up, he was held in place by Steve’s strong hands.

“The things I'd do to you…”

“Show me”

Cortez grinned. Placing a quick kiss on Kaidan's neck, he dropped to his knees and unbuckled the Major’s pants, pulling them and his underwear down in a swift move. 

“You were definitely happy to see me”

Steve looked directly into Kaidan's ass, softly kneading the Major’s cheeks, feeling the man shiver under his hands.

Moments later, a wicked grin appeared on his face. 

“Did you shower before coming down here ?”

“Always. Why… Oh”

The pilot moved his tongue around Kaidan's hole; taking his time as he licked and kissed all the sensitive parts of the Major’s rear.

"Steve... I...."   
"Steve what ?" Cortez replied as he increased the speed of his tongue's movement.   
"I.... ungh... Jesus..."   
"Sorry, Mayor, you're not speaking clearly"   
"Hmph..."   
"Did the cat bite your tongue,  Mr Alenko ?"   
"Steve...."   
As a fresh wave of biotics flared from Kaidan, Steve shivered as he felt the pins of electricity and energy bouncing on his skin.

"Hmmm... fuck, Steve..."   
Cortez smirked as he continued lapping Kaidan's anus with his tongue, drawing out longer moans from the man.   
The  Major pressed his forehead against the cold metal of the shuttle door as he tightened his grip on the handle, his biotics already starting to flare up, giving the inside of the vehicle an eerie and mystical look.

“I want you inside me”

Kaidan felt as Steve stood up and moved to the back of the vehicle. The anticipation building up, Alenko closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

Suddenly, the cold sensation of lube being pressed against him made him tremble, only to be replaced shortly after with a harder and warmer sensation. 

“Steve…”

Kaidan moaned as he felt the head of Cortez’s cock brushing against his hole, sending shivers down the Major’s spine.

A few moments pass by, the pilot enjoying the teasing and the sensation of brushing the Major’s flesh.

Then, he begins to push inside.

Kaidan responds. As Alenko slowly began to press backwards, taking the full length of Steve’s member inside him, he tightened his grip on one of the handles of the shuttle as the painful yet delightful sensation of being made whole courses through his body. 

Cortez watches as his cock, glistening with lube, goes whole inside Kaidan. His eyes roll to the back of his head, an involuntary growl escapes from his lips. It has been too long since he's felt this good.

He leans forward, placing his mouth next to Kaidan's ear, letting out deep, hot breaths against Alenko as his hands began to roam his partner’s body, relishing in the sensation of Kaidan's muscular frame, feeling the way his abs tensed with each push of their bodies, until they finally settle on the Major’s hard cock, his fingers running through the whole length, getting soaked in the precum leaking from the tip.

Cortez let himself rest against Kaidan, kissing Alenko’s hand as he reached out and grabbed the back of his head, both of them maintaining the pace of their movements.

“I love you, Kaidan”

“I love you too, Steve. Always”

The lovers moved together in unison, a perfect harmony, as 2 pieces of a puzzle coming together at last.

The climax came, both of them relishing in the moment as both their worries, concerns and problems vanished away, even if just for a blissful moment. They both rode their orgasm together as it washed over them, the next few minutes being spent in a mixture of soft kisses and touches. 

“That was… a real nice way to get me to take a break”

Kaidan chuckled as he turned and planted a kiss on Steve's cheek “Someone has to look out for you if you don't”

“I guess I could stand being more careless for a little while if it'll get me more cares like this”

“Cortez…”

“I'm just messing with you” the pilot laughed as he placed a soft kiss on Alenko’s head.

“I hope I was more persuasive than Shepard in convincing you to take a break. Please, Steve. Don't burn yourself out”

“Yes you were, love. There's this nice club they just opened up on the Citadel that I've been meaning to check out”

“I'm surprised you found time to learn about that, given that you spend all day checking this shuttle”

“I browse the extranet from here. So, wanna check it out ?”

Kaidan cupped Cortez’s cheek and planted a soft kiss on his lips “Anything for you”


End file.
